Transistors are used in many applications using electronic circuits. Transistors in general have a turn on voltage commonly referred to as a threshold voltage. In some applications once a threshold voltage is applied to a transistor, the transistor can be referred to as being in an “on” state allowing current to flow through the transistor.
In Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) technology, transistors are used to manipulate liquid crystals. The orientation of the liquid crystals is manipulated to allow more or less light to pass by the liquid crystals to a display. Varying light intensities can be displayed based on the orientation of the liquid crystals. If the light passes through color filters, different colors are displayed.